


Synopsis: The Cross of St. Antoine

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: The Cross of St. Antoine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Cross of St. Antoine

**THE CROSS OF ST. ANTOINE**

In 400 years Duncan MacLeod has never forgotten a vow. To the Highlander, decades, even centuries do not negate a promise; especially one made to a priest. 

This episode brings MacLeod, Amanda, and Joe together for the first time. The chemistry between Mac and Amanda is magic. Their light-hearted banter shows that these two Immortals share a bond of trust and love spanning centuries. Moreover, they generously include Joe in their lives as a trusted friend. As is all too common in the Highlander universe, a common tragedy cements their relationship. 

Joe has fallen in love with a woman who loves him, but he is forced to watch helplessly as she's brutally murdered by an unknown assailant. Who can best help him find the killer? He turns in desperation to his friend MacLeod, not knowing that the killer is one of Mac's old Immortal enemies-now a collector of art, inside still a beast. 

**_New characters:_**

**JOHN DURGAN/ARMAND THORNE** \- Immortal, illiterate when Mac first met him but he later develops a taste for art and culture. Unfortunately, he failed to acquire morality and scruples along with his collection of treasures. 

**FATHER PETER** \- a mortal priest who brought his treasured golden cross out west, early 19th century. 

**MISS WELSLEY** \- mortal schoolmarm in the small western outpost. 

**LAUREN GALE** \- Joe's new love, a mortal and Durgan's latest victim. 

* * *

Joe's Blues Bar 

Amanda's gone straight!   
(But her job has her miffed).   
Mac brings her to Joe's-   
To give her a lift.   
'Are you 'THE' Amanda?   
Welcome to Joe's!'   
Joe, ever gallant-   
Hands her a white rose. 

The atmosphere's friendly,   
The music top-notch,   
'Mac tells me,' she smiles-   
'That you like to ' _watch._ ''   
Do you watch _EVERYTHING?_ '   
Her interest has crested,   
'Only things that will not-   
Get me arrested.' 

'I like him,' she purrs.   
'He's a _very_ cute guy.'   
Mac smiles, he has noticed-   
Joe's mood is sky high.   
'What's going on?   
Why all the glee?'   
'Mac, he's in love.   
Obviously.' 

Joe admits, it is so.   
'Lauren Gale is her name.   
Her field is Art History-   
And she's lit my flame.   
I thought that my days-   
Of romance were done   
But this hit like lightening,   
I'm sure having fun!' 

'You can't meet her now,   
She has to work late,   
She's doing research-   
At the famed Thorne estate.   
I'm leaving to meet her-   
At her place, you see,   
Have a good time,   
The drinks are on me.' 

Lauren Gale's Home 

Joe parks in front,   
He knocks, calls her name.   
She does not respond-   
Then like a freeze-frame,   
Through the glass, he can see-   
A man squeezing the breath-   
From her struggling body,   
As he chokes her to death. 

' _L-A-U-R-E-N!!_ ' He cries!   
His cane batters glass.   
But the glass doesn't break,   
He's hit an impasse.   
When he does smash the window-   
Through hot tears, unshed-   
He sees that she's lifeless-   
And her killer has fled. 

Joe's Bar, Later 

Joe seeks out a place-   
To vent his despair,   
The hurt and the loss,   
His guitar takes him there.   
The music pours forth-   
From deep in his soul,   
Maybe crying the blues-   
Will help make him whole. 

'Love is just a gamble'   
The guitar seems to sigh,   
'You can fret and worry'-   
'Or sit down and cry'   
'You can search the round world over'   
(Why did she have to die?   
Why couldn't he prevent it?)   
'Never know the reason why.' 

The Loft 

'I couldn't help her!   
Do you know how that _feels?_ '   
Joe glares at MacLeod,   
'Yes I do.' Mac reveals   
'No robbery, no rape,   
No injuries extensive.   
I could not see his face-   
But his suit was expensive.' 

'Please,' Joe implores,   
'Do something for me.'   
'Whatever you need.'   
'Find this S.O.B.'   
Immortals help Watchers?   
There is no inconsistence.   
Joe Dawson's a friend,   
And he needs Mac's assistance. 

The Armand Thorne Estate 

The last place she worked-   
Is where they will start.   
'No stranger could enter,   
It's state of the art '-   
Says the Chief of Security,   
'This system can't fail.   
No one from here-   
Attacked Lauren Gale' 

Amanda concurs,   
'Yes, the system's first rate,   
But ... Ooohh, see the goodies,'   
'You swore to go straight!'   
Duncan's there to correct-   
Any memory loss-   
But he's stopped in his tracks,   
At the sight of ... the _Cross!_

It shines there resplendent,   
Massive with gold,   
Protected by glass-   
It turns Mac's blood cold.   
This Cross has no right-   
To be shown as a prize.   
Could this be the reason-   
For Lauren's demise? 

Flashback   
Snake River, Montana, 1817 

A joyous occasion,   
The baby's baptized,   
Two priests leave the river-   
By bandits, surprised.   
Two guns to the head-   
Of the one with the Cross,   
He will not give it up,   
Cannot live with its loss. 

From the woods Mac observes-   
Through his trusty spyglass,   
The priest knocked unconscious!   
He cannot let this pass.   
He spurs his horse forward-   
Onto the beach.   
Though shot in the chest-   
Both thieves are in reach. 

They don't stand a chance,   
Soon they learn who is boss,   
Father Peter begs Mac-   
'Please, get the Cross!'   
Mac searches the river,   
Sees the shining reflection.   
Yields this icon of gold-   
To the Father's protection. 

'It came from the Vatican,   
What a loss it would be!'   
Father Peter would die-   
For this Cross, if need be.   
'You're shot, let me tend it.'   
But evidence empirical-   
Shows Mac has no wound,   
He grins, 'It's a miracle.' 

Some Time Later   
Fort Wolfe, the Outpost, 1817 

A bath and a shave,   
Mac is invigorated.   
The Buzz keeps him sharp.   
Now his guard's elevated.   
A trapper rides in,   
A coarse, dirty man   
His response to Mac's intro-   
'John Durgan, no clan.' 

'Just a pure, simple trader,   
Only beaver, I shoot,'   
Mac: 'I'm passing through,   
We should have no dispute.'   
Durgan sees Father Peter-   
With the Cross, tend his fold.   
'What a waste, that a priest-   
Should have so much gold.' 

The Thorne Estate, Present Day 

Up in his office-   
Armand Thorne is intense.   
His security camera-   
Captures Mac in its lens.   
Gone is John Durgan,   
The illiterate trapper,   
He is now Armand Thorne,   
Erudite, suave and dapper. 

The Loft 

Amanda's still bitching,   
She _hates_ her employment!   
Mac is whipping up cr'pes-   
For their mutual enjoyment.   
He inquires about Durgan,   
But she's at a loss.   
Mac says they once argued-   
Over that golden Cross. 

Flashback   
Fort Wolfe Outpost, 1817 

Bullets ruined Mac's shirt,   
New clothes, he is buying.   
John Durgan's there too,   
He is stubbornly trying-   
To sell beaver pelts,   
But, he can't write his name,   
He will sign with his mark,   
It will do, just the same. 

Durgan can't read or write,   
Though he shows no concern,   
'Reading never killed beaver.'   
When did Mac learn?   
'I learned at fifty.   
I was no juvenile,   
It is hard at the start,   
But it's well worth your while.' 

Miss Welsley, the schoolmarm-   
Shows no hesitation.   
A schoolhouse is needed,   
She requests a donation.   
Her face is angelic-   
With bright sparkling eyes.   
Durgan discounts her beauty,   
There's a much better prize. 

Miss Welsley's Home, Late at night 

Durgan asks for her help,   
It's a convincing trick,   
'I'm forty years old-   
And I can't read a lick.'   
'Come in, take this book,   
We'll begin with phonations.'   
But he chokes her to death-   
Then steals the donations. 

Joe's Bar, Present Day 

Joe broods at a table,   
Black Jack he keeps pourin'   
Frustrated because-   
He can't find who killed Lauren.   
Amanda consoles him,   
There's little she can do,   
Except offer comfort-   
To a friend, when he's blue. 

The Thorne Estate 

'Mr. Thorne will not see you,'   
The curator stands firm.   
'And he _WON'T_ sell the Cross.   
He buys only long-term.   
Mr. Thorne _NEVER_ trades,   
He only collects.'   
As he leaves, MacLeod quips,   
'Send John Durgan my respects.' 

Flashback   
Fort Wolfe Outpost, 1817 

It is time for MacLeod-   
To say his good-byes.   
'Where's Father Peter?'   
'He has gone to baptize-   
Your friend, the trapper..'   
Mac bolts at this news,   
Spurs his horse to the river,   
He has no time to lose. 

Down at the river-   
Father Peter is blessing-   
The 'penitent' Durgan-   
Who insists on digressing.   
'Could I hold the gold Cross?   
It gives me inspiration.'   
'Look around you, it's heaven-   
That offers salvation.' 

'Heaven won't help you-   
'Today!' Durgan growls-   
As he buries his knife-   
In the good father's bowels.   
Too late MacLeod sees-   
Durgan's wrested by force-   
The Cross from the priest,   
Then shoots Mac off his horse. 

Dazed by a head wound-   
Mac hears Durgan roar,   
A deep feral sound-   
From his animal core.   
Durgan flees with the cross,   
Mac sees the priest dying,   
In his torn, bloody surplice-   
In the river, he's lying. 

Despite MacLeod's efforts-   
Father Peter fades fast.   
He begs for Mac's oath-   
Before breathing his last.   
'The Cross...it belongs-   
To the Church', the priest pleads.   
'I swear to return it.'   
Mac's vow grants him ease. 

The Loft 

Amanda cuts flowers-   
(To arrange) with her shears,   
'No one has seen Durgan-   
In the last hundred years.   
Joe told me.' The phone-   
Puts an end to their chinfest.   
On the line, Thorne's curator,   
'Is that Cross still of interest?' 

Church, Holy Ground 

Mac strides toward the apse,   
Thorne is facing the altar.   
When Thorne turns around-   
The sight makes Mac falter.   
'Durgan!' He exclaims.   
'No, I'm Thorne now, you see.   
Durgan ceased to exist-   
When that Cross came to me.' 

'The Cross changed my life,   
Introduced me to art,   
Beauty and culture-   
I studied, grew smart.   
I converse in nine tongues,   
My suit is crushed linen,   
Nothing stands in my way-   
And I'm only beginnin' ' 

'...And about Lauren Gale?'   
'Very good art historian.   
She did a fine job,   
But her questions were borderin'-   
On being intrusive,   
She would let it be known-   
How and where I procured-   
All the pieces I own.' 

Durgan: 'I give up _NOTHING!_ '   
Mac: 'Even your head?'   
Durgan: 'Wealth buys protection,   
Get near me-you're dead!'   
'Consider,' says Mac,   
'Money makes you feel big.   
But a pig in crushed linen,   
Is still just a _pig!_ ' 

The Loft, Later 

Mac knows that Amanda-   
Detests her retirement,   
And Mac needs an artist-   
To fulfill his requirement.   
To steal the gold Cross-   
And discharge his old vow,   
Then justice for Lauren-   
And Joe Dawson, now. 

Amanda's in heaven!   
Can this be _real?_   
Duncan MacLeod-   
Has asked her to _steal?_   
'Would you give a drink-   
To a known alcoholic?'   
But a nuzzle...a diamond-   
The old Scot's diabolic. 

'There is ONE condition.'   
She's enjoying this role.   
'I call the shots,   
I have total control!'   
MacLeod hesitates,   
Then with technique fervent,   
Kisses her hand,   
'Your obedient servant.' 

Joe's Bar 

Joe looks at MacLeod-   
With a visage forlorn.   
'I found the guy, Joe-   
His name's Armand Thorne,   
He used to be Durgan,   
Reinvented himself.'   
Joe pulls out his pistol-   
From under a shelf. 

'You can't kill him, Joe-   
Can't get close enough.   
Thorne's too well protected.   
Lots of guards, hi-tech stuff.'   
Mac beseeches his friend,   
With a passionate plea-   
'Please let me do this,   
For you _AND_ for me.' 

The Dojo, Later 

Amanda and Mac-   
Practice their caper,   
Her jibes are non-stop.   
He would love to duct-tape her.   
He groans, 'You've gained weight.'   
'No, you're puny.' (Her score)   
Whoops! There goes the rope!   
She drops (splat!) to the floor! 

Thorne's Estate, That Night 

'C'mon, hurry up!'   
'Shut up, don't yell at me!'   
'What's taking so long?'   
'How slow can you be?'   
They avoid all the lasers,   
Then lift the glass case,   
Remove the gold Cross,   
Put a weight in its place. 

The Loft 

They _did_ it! Mac cries-   
'You were mag- _nif_ -icent!'   
He twirls her around,   
Such grand merriment!   
Some champagne-a toast!   
'To partners in crime!'   
Mac amends it, 'Just partners.'   
Besides, its bedtime. 

They both know that Thorne-   
Will demand MacLeod's head.   
The phone rings as they-   
Lie together in bed.   
'MacLeod we all have-   
Our weak points, you know.   
And I have one of yours.'   
John Durgan has _JOE!_

'Kill him for me!'-   
Shrieks Joe, on the phone.   
'We will meet where I say,'   
Durgan warns, 'Come alone.'   
Mac didn't plan-   
On this loathsome turn,   
Now Joe Dawson's life-   
Must be his prime concern. 

The Church, Holy Ground 

The large church _SEEMS_ empty,   
But Durgan knows different.   
The Buzz lets him sense-   
An immortal is present.   
He walks down the aisle-   
Pushing Joe at his side.   
'MacLeod, come on out!   
Why do you hide?' 

On the table, the Cross-   
Rests in repose.   
Near it...Joe sees-   
Amanda's white rose.   
In back of the altar,   
Amanda peeps out.   
It is _HER_ Durgan senses,   
Mac is nowhere about. 

Joe distracts Durgan-   
By venting his rage.   
In response, Durgan roars-   
Like a beast in a cage.   
'Don't bother me again!'   
The echoes resound,   
With the cross, he runs out.   
Now he's off Holy Ground. 

'Not _this_ time,' says Mac.   
This time it will end.   
'Who the hell was inside?'   
Mac answers, 'A friend.   
One you couldn't buy.'   
Mac blocks Durgan's path.   
There will be no escape-   
From the Highlander's wrath. 

A Train Yard 

They wind up in the train yard,   
(There is always one near.)   
They clash over train tops,   
Through cars, they career.   
Mac wastes no time-   
Dispatching this brute.   
Soon a headless corpse lies-   
In a crushed linen suit. 

A powerful Quickening-   
Pins Mac to a train.   
Durgan's howls fill his mouth,   
Evil enters his brain.   
He marshals his strength-   
To defeat the onslaught,   
Then walks away slowly-   
Strained, overwrought. 

The Church, Later 

'It's finished,' to Joe.   
Wishing he could do more.   
'You did all you could.'   
Joe walks toward the door.   
'Amanda... the Cross?'   
Does her memory fault her?   
Mac fulfills his old vow-   
Stands the Cross, on the altar. 

Joe's Bar 

Joe is lost in his blues,   
His two friends listen in,   
'What a helluva time-   
His life must have been.'   
'More than anyone alive-   
'He knows about me,   
I'd like to know him,   
When he's ready, maybe.' 

'Love is just a gamble'   
The guitar seems to sigh,   
'You can fret and worry'   
'Or sit down and cry'   
'You can search the round world over'   
(Why did she have to die?   
Why couldn't he prevent it?)   
'Never know the reason why.' 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: the Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'I loved the fort set, but the script went through so many re-writes... Sometimes the magic works and sometimes...' 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
'I think the only distinctive things in this for Post, were the cool transitions. And we also had to paint laser beams in when Mac and Amanda break into the place.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'Brion James, who died recently (1999). He was a great guy because we could sit around at lunch and get 'Bladerunner' stories and what could be better than that, right?' 

~ Rite of Passage   
  
---


End file.
